Dear to me
by STARS-Envy
Summary: Charry death, not well written. And really no point! Not good at summaries. X3 Rated M for reasons


Don't ask…just don't. XD;

Warnings: Blood, gore (or an attempt on my part), character death.

Fullmetal alchemist does NOT belong to me, or do the characters, they belong to their rightful owners.

A/N at the bottom.

* * *

A crumpled up body lies still on the floor, a bloody mess of tangled hair, torn clothing and dirt-covered skin made the boy's identity almost unrecognizable.

The chest of the boy was rising slowly, up and down, proving that he was still alive, though the pain he must've been in was unimaginable. The gashes strewn throughout his body were slowly starting to fester, and the shallow cuts splayed across the boy's body would remind anyone of spider webs.

His once golden eyes and hair were both dull and listless, his eyes showing a broken human that was now nothing but an empty shell. The boy was left in an almost pitch black room. The room seemed to be simple, with concrete walls and floor. The scent of mold was intertwining with the smell of the blood that seemed to encircle the boy. His already pale skin looked almost translucent because of it.

The creak of a door opening alerted the boy to the new presence, his once listless eyes showing a moment of fear, before returning to the dull hue they now were. Slowly, the echo of footfalls made it's way throughout the room, one step by another, making their way closer to the broken boy.

Once they stopped, the newcomer crouched down, balancing on the balls of his feet as he rocked back and forth, a smile elegantly placed on his lips.

"Hey there, O'Chibi-san" Envy muttered, looking over the boy's body as he received no response. Anger flashed through Envy's violet eyes as he rose up and kicked Ed in the side, making him skid across the room, blood smearing across the concrete floor.

There was still no response from the boy, who seemed to do nothing but continue his steady breathing.

"Why the hell won't you do anything!? At least say something!" Envy roared. Storming over to where the body was laying. Grabbing Ed by a fistful of hair, he lifted Ed off the ground so their eyes were level with one another.

Envy's eye's changed to slits as he saw the small smile form on Ed's lips, and let out a growl. Ed mouthed a few words to envy, the look of victory making it's way onto the once dull eyes before he was thrown onto the ground fiercely. A thud resonating through the room as Ed's head collided with the floor.

"**You are mine and mine alone!**" Envy snarled, becoming blinded by fury.

Ed just looked up to Envy, the victorious look never once leaving his face as he spoke, voice cracked and hardly audible.

"I'll never belong to you again, I'd rather die than allow that to happen." He whispered out, his head whipping to the other side as Envy backhanded him, the homunculi now straddling Ed's body.

He roughly combed his hand through the dirty blond hair, tugging sharply at it until his lips were on the shell of Ed's ear. He flicked his tongue out, tasting the dirt and blood that seemed to cover Ed. Allowing a smirk, he spoke in a sultry tone. "I can arrange that, Pipsqueak." Tugging violently on Ed's hair once again to force Ed to face Envy eye to eye, it was the first time Envy saw the fear showing on Ed's face, and it almost made Envy giddy. "But first, I'd rather have something to commemorate your death." Envy quickly connected his lips with Ed's own, receiving a cry in response as he nipped at Ed's already bruising lips. The cry allowed Envy entrance into Ed's mouth, and he quickly took the opportunity to push his tongue into the orifice.

Ed muffled another cry at the intrusion, biting down hard on the homunculus' tongue, the iron taste of blood filling his mouth as Envy's head jolted back in shock over Ed's action. A malicious grin seemed to spread across Envy's face before raking his claws across Ed's body, nails dragging through clothing and flesh alike, tearing anything that were in their way as he kept Ed pinned under him with his other hand.

Ed's body was much too weak to fight Envy; and he didn't try to struggle anymore. Blood welled up on the new cuts that Envy had given him moments before.

'_The only thing I can do now is not give him the one thing he wants…a reaction..' _Ed solemnly thought to himself, ignoring the screams of pain that were coming from every part of his body. Yes, Ed realized he was going to die, and truthfully, he welcomed it. Everything in his life was taken by this monster. His family, his friends, and the man he once loved. That man was now turned into a cold murderer.

A tongue started lapping at the welled up blood, Ed biting his lip to keep from letting out a cry as Envy's tongue dug into one of his older wounds. Envy looked up, frowning as he saw Ed's face. "What's wrong, Chibi?" The homunculis teased, seeing the blood well up on Ed's lips. "Don't you love it?" He questioned, cupping Ed's cheek lovingly. Ed gave no reply, keeping his face blank as well as he could.

Transforming one of his fingers into a small blade, he dragged the finger down Ed's cheek, pushing the blade further in as he went. Ed's left cheek was now bleeding profusely. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he blinked them away, the tears mixing in with the still seeping blood, dripping down is face and neck.

Envy let out a laugh, kissing Ed's blood-stained cheek, his lips now the crimson red. Pulling away, Envy licked the blood from his lips, savoring the unique taste it left in his mouth before morphing his full arm into a blade. He smirked demonically down at his once lover, kissing the male one last time softly on his lips.

"I hope you don't hate me for doing this, O'Chibi-san. You will always be dear to me." He teased Ed, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as he put the blade against Ed's exposed chest.

Ed sent a hateful glare, as hard as it was to muster up for him through the tears and pain, mouthing a few words before the blade sunk deep into his chest, his eyes widening suddenly before fading into nothingness.

Envy barked out a maniacal laugh, blade still deep within Ed's chest as he stared up at the ceiling, the laughter not stopping as tears started to trail down the homunculus' face.

Pulling out the blade, blood spurting from the gaping wound, Envy continued to recklessly stab Ed over and over again, blood splattering against his sadistic face as he did so before suddenly crumbled over Ed's not lifeless body, emitting a scream as tears started to fall from his face and being absorbed by the torn shirt of Ed's.

* * *

Yeah…really don't ask. There really is no point to this fic, just attempting a few things. And I know, wtf what a weird place for me to stop. But I seriously can't write anymore for this fic. ;.; *Fails*

On a side note, I have the 3rd chap of TPiP in progress, and I actually have a new computer, well…a notebook where I'll be spending most of my writing time on-really the only reason I go onto the other PC is for music and for my iPod. XDD

So yeah, don't worry 8D I'll be updating and uploading more fics soon. And though it may be Spring Break down here, I really don't get it off, excluding Thursday….I'm gonna be an idiot with my Wrath-kun on that day.

Because, well. Busch Gardens, maaan. Busch Gardens Williamsburg FTFW-and my pass is expiring in June = So I gotta go soon…


End file.
